<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by nebula_vs_supernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652624">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_vs_supernova/pseuds/nebula_vs_supernova'>nebula_vs_supernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles and Everything in Between [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Canon to 15x19, Case Fic, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural murdered me in an iHop parking lot and I am Angry, do not copy to another site, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_vs_supernova/pseuds/nebula_vs_supernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's keeping a secret, Dean's Not Talking About It™, and something's got to give.<br/>OR<br/>Y'all know what this is, but if you don't:<br/>Chuck is done. The Winchesters are free. Cas isn't. There's a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, ships are there but not the focus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles and Everything in Between [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/763173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let’s be honest, <i>Supernatural</i> absolutely wasted a two-hour time slot, and it’s made me angry enough to actually write fanfic for the show. Swore I’d never do it, but <s>fuck that ending</s> I needed my own ending. Do cut me some slack for little mess-ups, but do correct me on them because I watched all of <i>Supernatural</i> in a dissociative fever-dream.<br/>I read over this once (without my glasses on), so mistakes are mistakes. I don't care.</p><p>Blanket permission details on my profile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came as morning always did. Chuck was powerless, Jack retreated to be the kind of god that the world needed, and the Winchesters were doing what Winchesters always did. Saving people, hunting things, the family bullshit.</p><p>This time it was a rugaru which is always a messy, bloody, and tragic affair.</p><p>They’re sitting – Sam laid out in the back seat, and Dean in the driver’s finishing a butterfly stitch on his cheek. The younger huffs and heaves himself to sit up.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam starts, leaning on the back of the seat.</p><p>Dean winces. “What?”</p><p>“Have you ever thought,” he shrugs. “I don’t know. That we could do anything now? We’re free.”</p><p>Dean laughs, turning in the seat to look at Sam. “And do what? Pretend that monsters don’t exist?”</p><p>“No.” With that lost puppy look of his, Sam frowns. “We’re old, Dean. We could train a new generation of hunters, revive the Men of Letters – take on a backseat role.”</p><p>There’s a second where Dean frowns too, but then he’s turning back to the steering wheel and slamming the car door shut. “You stayin’ back there? We gotta pick up Miracle from Jody’s before it gets too dark.”</p><p>Sam sighs. “Yeah. I’m coming.” He pulls himself up to swap for shotgun.</p><hr/><p>They got to Jody’s around sunset, and she pulls them down into a hug. Sam’s awkwardly tilted over, but he’s smiling. Dean’s just buried in her shoulder. At his side, Miracle’s leash is clenched in a white-knuckle grip. The dog’s tail wags happily as he stands at their sides.</p><p>“You sure you boys don’t want to stay for dinner?” Jody pulls away from the hug, keeping a hand on one of each brothers’ shoulders.</p><p>“No,” Dean says too-quick. “We really need to be getting back.”</p><p>Her brows furrow as she frowns a little. It’s more like confusion than disapproval. “You sure? The girls would love to see you.” Jody pauses. “I know Claire’s taking Cas harder than she’ll admit.”</p><p>Sam looks at Dean as the latter smiles. “I’ll get Miracle settled in the car.” Dean jerks his thumb in the direction of his car.</p><p>He turns, clicking his tongue at Miracle, and they walk out to the Impala. As he goes, Sam frowns after him, and Jody shakes his shoulder a little. She tries for comfort in her smile.</p><p>“He’s not taking it well either?”</p><p>Sam sighs, shaking his head. “He just wants to hunt.” He turns towards Jody. “I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself.”</p><p>Jody pats his shoulder before dropping her hand. “Have you told him? About—”</p><p>An involuntary smile tugs at his face. “No. I’m waiting for the right time.”</p><p>“Well, when you do, you’ll have to bring Eileen to dinner.” She crosses her arms. “I can’t believe you haven’t brought her around yet.”</p><p>It’s teasing, and Sam laughs a little, shifting on his feet. “I’ll let you know.” He turns away then back. “Thanks, Jody.”</p><p>Sam starts off towards the already-purring Impala. As he gets in and Baby starts off on its journey home, Jody watches until they’re out of sight. Then she sighs and walks back into her house to the dim voices of her girls chattering and the clinking of silverware.</p><hr/><p>The bunker library gets dark at night, particularly when it’s lit by a single, flickering lamp. At his side, Miracle yawns and whines, looking up at Dean until he reaches down to scratch behind his ears. He doesn’t even look away from the book, turning the page with one hand and picking up his coffee with the other. Taking a sip, he’s face winds up in disgust at <em> cold </em> Irish coffee, and he sets the mug down, pushing it further away.</p><p>Sam yawns, stretching as he enters from the hall to the bedrooms. “Dean?” He rubs at his eye.</p><p>“Hm?” The page turns.</p><p>Sam sighs, leaning a hand on the chair next to Dean and looking over at the book. “Thought research wasn’t your thing.” Again, Dean gives a noncommittal sound. Sam frowns down at the book. There’s some vague stuff about interdimensional travel. He pulls out the chair. “I thought Chuck hit control-alt-delete on the other worlds?” Sam asks, sitting down.</p><p>Looking closer at Dean, he’s a bit of a wreck. His face is drawn and tired. Dean rubs his eyes and looks at his brother. It’s all bloodshot eyes, greasy hair, and Sam realizing that he was underestimating Dean’s capacity for self-destruction.</p><p>“What d’ya want me to do, Sammy?” Dean’s drunker than he looks too, apparently.</p><p>Sam’s face goes soft. “You’re trying to get into the Empty?”</p><p>Dean looks back at the book, turning the page hard enough to rip it a little. “Shit.” Covering his eyes, Dean leans hard into the table like it’s the only thing holding him up. “We can’t just leave Cas. Not like that.”</p><p>“Dean,” a frown pulls at Sam’s face, “are you not telling me something?”</p><p>The book slams shut. The noise makes Sam jump, and Miracle lifts his head to look at Dean. The dog whines, and Dean relaxes a bit, reaching down to scratch behind his ears.</p><p>“He sacrificed himself for me,” he says quietly. “He <em> loves </em> me.” Dean turns to look at Sam. “Besides, he’s family.”</p><p>Sam nods. “Okay. Then let’s get to work.” He pulls the book away from Dean, opening it.</p><hr/><p>Research goes quicker with the extra help. It’s a few hours, a shower for Dean and a change of clothes for Sam later when he points out something they forgot. Sam is in the middle of reading when he looks up at Dean across from him.</p><p>“Billie contacted the Empty,” he says.</p><p>Dean scratches absently at the back of his neck. “Yeah? And?” He looks up.</p><p>“Maybe we can ask the new Death for help,” Sam closes his book, “or at least find some clues.”</p><p>Dean sighs, rubbing down his face, and he flops back in the chair. “Worth a try.” And he pushes the chair back and stands.</p><hr/><p>The last time Sam and Dean were in Death’s library, it was silent aside from the Empty and Billie respectively. Now it was just silent. Long, empty aisles of books, the echoes of their shoes on the floor, and the black books of Death.</p><p>Dean walks right through, both hands resting on his gun and heading for Death’s desk. Sam is more relaxed. His gun is in one hand, and he looks around, eyes drifting over the books like they’re looking for familiar names. Ahead of him, Dean reaches Death’s desk to find it bearing only clutter on the surface.</p><p>“Great.” He throws up his hands, frustrated, and tucks his gun back in his waistband. “Just great.” He moves behind the desk and starts throwing open the drawers. “Sam! There’s no one here.” The drawer slams shut.</p><p>Sam looks in the direction of Dean’s voice and puts his gun away. “Find anything?” Sam starts towards the sound of Dean’s voice.</p><p>“Maybe.” Dean rises from behind the desk as Sam comes around the corner. In his hands is a ring.</p><p>Sam walks faster, eyes wide. “Is that Death’s ring?”</p><p>Dean shrugs. “I think so.” He frowns. “Does that mean there is a Death?”</p><p>“Has to be, right?” Sam holds out his hand, and Dean puts the ring in it. “Why’d they take it off?”</p><p>“Hell if I know.” Dean looks from the ring to Sam. “Think we can do something with it?”</p><p>Sam holds the ring up to the light. He presses his lips together, twisting the ring like he’s thinking. “Didn’t you tell me that putting on the ring gives the wearer the powers of Death?”</p><p>“What?” Dean snorts. “You wanna put it on?”</p><p>“It <em> should </em> let one of us enter the Empty.” Sam extends the ring back to Dean. “You should put it on.”</p><p>Dean takes a step back. “Sammy—”</p><p>“We might not be able to get him back, Dean,” Sam insistently pushes the ring forward. “You need to say goodbye…if we can’t.”</p><p>Dean huffs, snatching the ring. “Fine. Fine.” He places the ring at the tip of his finger and freezes. “What am I even gonna say?” He looks at Sam, stricken and a bit terrified.</p><p>Sam smiles a little. “You’ll figure it out.”</p><hr/><p>The Empty is not quiet, and they are angry. Jack woke everyone up. Apparently. Cas is resigned to sitting on the sidelines and hoping that the others didn’t look in his direction. The Empty yelled from their throne for quiet, but they couldn’t be heard over the din of angry angels and demons pushing each other around and bickering like children. Now they sit, rubbing their temples and glaring.</p><p>Somehow, Gabriel got popcorn, but Cas decided not to question it.</p><p>There are a lot of faces that Cas had almost forgotten. Zachariah, Anna, Uriel from all those years ago. Metatron was somewhere – Cas saw him when he <strike>arrived</strike> died, but the rat crawled off to hide. He’s pretty sure he saw Rafael give him a passing glare. Lilith was trailing behind Lucifer like a lost puppy. It is all very…weird, to be honest.</p><p>The Empty feels like a second stretched to its breaking point. He said goodbye to Dean an instant ago yet an eternity.</p><p>He wonders if they won, if they died. He is resigned to never knowing.</p><p>“You’re Castiel.” He turns to look at the angel. They are bright like they are young. Newly minted then, and someone he didn’t know. “Did you complete your mission?”</p><p>“One,” Cas replies.</p><p>The angel frowns. “One?”</p><p>“Yes.” He smiles. “To date, I have completed one mission.”</p><p>“Oh.” They look disappointed. “Was it important?”</p><p>Things fall silent. The other angel looks at the others, and Cas follows their eyes. Among the crowd of angels and demons who had been fighting and arguing, they now shuffle to the sides in a wary way. The Empty stands from their throne.</p><p>“That’s Dean Winchester,” the other angel whispered, awed.</p><hr/><p>The Empty is Meg but blonde, and that’s something Dean isn’t going to unpack right now. They stand, waving for the dead to move out of their way. They look tired and strung-out as they approach him.</p><p>“If I give him to you, will you make it quiet?”</p><p>Dean laughs half-hysterical. “Is it supposed to be this easy?”</p><p>“No.” The Empty drags a hand down their face. “But you can ask the kid to take,” they wave their hands at those surrounding them, “<em> them </em> away. Just,” they groan, “make another afterlife for them. I don’t want them.”</p><p>“What if he won’t?”</p><p>The Empty turns away. “Then one less to be bothered with,” they yell, sinking into shadow.</p><p>Dean frowns. “Cas?” He looks around.</p><p>That’s when Dean realizes that he’s surrounded by angels and demons that, largely, they killed – him, Sam, Cas, everyone he’s ever known. They’re staring too because <em> of course.</em> Dean Winchester in the Empty. Must be a sight.</p><p>“What?” He demands.</p><p>“Dean Winchester.” Dean rolls his eyes because <em> really? </em> Zachariah?</p><p>Dean holds his hands out. “Look, Chuckles. Where’s Cas?” He snorts. “Or should I stab you in the face again?”</p><p>Zach opens his mouth only to be pushed aside. Dean squints down at their face because that’s a kid. It’s a kid, looking up at him with wide eyes and their hands clasped under their chin.</p><p>“You’re Dean Winchester!”  They beam. “You’re destined!”</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Dean’s gaze snaps up from the kid, and he feels himself lurch towards him. “Cas.”</p><p>Cas looks down, and Dean follows his gaze. His hand is latched on the sleeve of that stupid trenchcoat. Dean tightens his grip and looks back up.</p><p>“Castiel?”</p><p>The kid is still between them, Dean realizes. Cas had followed the kid to him.</p><p>“Come on,” Dean says instead, his voice thick and struggling to make it past his throat. “We’re going home.”</p><p>Cas nods, and they’re gone.</p><hr/><p>They reappear in Death’s library. Dean falls forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel. He hugs Cas like he always does, like he wants to sink into him, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder. Cas’s eyes go wide, body going stiff before he relaxes and sinks into the hug.</p><p>“You have me,” Dean mumbles, and Cas smiles, turning his face into the side of Dean’s head.</p><p>“While this is all very sweet,” they leap apart. At Death’s desk is a woman with dark skin and long braids pulled into a ponytail. Her feet are on the desk, and she’s holding out a hand, “I’d like my ring back now.” She smiles a crooked kind of smile. “Please.”</p><p>“Right.” Dean pulls the ring from his finger. He reaches out to give it to her but stops short of dropping it in her hand. “Why did you?”</p><p>She shrugs. “You’ve got family in high places, Winchester. We figured it was a nice balance.”</p><p>He drops the ring, and her hand closes around it. She fits the solid black band on her middle finger. It shrinks to her size.</p><p>“So Jack—”</p><p>“He’s hands-off.” She looks up at the men through her lashes. “Doesn’t mean he can’t lay the groundwork for you. Besides,” she swings the chair around with her feet, standing, “he feels bad about waking up the Empty, so we’ve been,” she waves her hands, “collaborating.”</p><p>Dean frowns. “They wanted the angels and demons—”</p><p>“Moved somewhere else,” Death finished. “I know.” She leans against her desk. “We’re working on it. Now do be dears, and get out.” She shoos them away, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Dean.” Cas pulls at Dean’s arm. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>As they turn and walk back through the aisles of death books, Death rolls her eyes. She pushes off the desk, clapping her hands twice.</p><p> </p><p>In the bunker, Sam sits at the map table and smiles down at his phone. On screen is his thread with Eileen.</p><p>
  <strong>To: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Can we do dinner tomorrow night?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. My place?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. See you then. Love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How is he?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad. Hiding it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I haven’t told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Take your time. I understand. Love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You too.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We think we figured something out. Hope it works.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I do too.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Eileen</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything yet?</em>
</p><p>Sam begins typing “not yet” when he hears Dean call for him from down the hall. The smile drops off his face, and Sam scrambles to get his legs under him. Then he catches sight of them.</p><p>Dean has an arm around Cas’s shoulders, and they’re smiling. Like idiots.</p><p>Sam smiles too. His legs carry him to meet them, throwing his arms around them both for a squeeze before pulling back again. Sam looks over Cas like he’s assuring himself that the angel isn’t hurt. Then Sam looks at Dean, laughing breathlessly.</p><p>“It worked?”</p><p>Dean shrugs. “Family in high places.”</p><p>“So Jack did it?” The brothers look at Cas when he talks. “He defeated Chuck.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam says. “He took over. Kind of.”</p><p>Cas nods sagely. “Hands off,” which makes Sam frown a little.</p><p>Dean laughs, shaking Cas by his shoulder. “Come on. We need to celebrate.” He leads Cas forward and points at Sam. “Invite Eileen. Everybody.” Dean hoots. “We’re having a party!”</p><hr/><p>They end up in the bunker with more people than they’ve had since the whole Apocalypse World situation. Jody and the girls couldn’t make it, and Garth sent a card, but Charlie and Stevie were in the area, Bobby, some other hunters, and Eileen. The kitchen was a mess. It reminds Sam why he made Dean stop cooking.</p><p>Now though, the party is winding down. People are tired, drunk, and Sam thinks that’s good enough.</p><p>“Dean.” He puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Sammy!” Dean claps him on the shoulder hard – cheerful, not drunk. “Sure, sure.”</p><p>Sam and Dean end up halfway down the hall, just far enough away from the party to have some quiet, and they settle on each side of the hall. Dean leans into the wall, but Sam just hovers. Sam’s got his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched in like he’s nervous, and that makes Dean nervous.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Sam shifts, chuckling a little. “I asked Eileen to marry me.” The smile is involuntary and takes fifteen years of weight off his face.</p><p>Dean’s jaw drops a little. The smile stretches over his face slow, and he crosses the hallway to hit Sam on his shoulders. “She said yes?” Sam nods, and Dean pulls him in. “I’m proud of you, Sammy.” The hug tightens a little. “You work so hard. You deserve this – a normal life.” Dean pulls away from the hug, eyes wet. “I’m so goddamn happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sam says in a choked voice. “I— I waited to tell you.”</p><p>Dean shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He shakes Sam by his shoulders, making him laugh a little. “This is so good for you.”</p><p>“Yeah. It really is,” Sam agrees.</p><p>They rejoin the party: Dean going to Cas’s side to tell him the good news, and Sam lingering at the door. Sam looks around, looking at the faces around him, the people he loves, and he realizes that it’s<em> because </em> of Dean. Because if Dean hadn’t climbed through his window to say that Dad went hunting and “hasn’t been home for a few days”, Sam never would have gotten <em> this, </em> meeting Eileen, a home where he didn’t have to hide parts of himself, a brother who has his back through anything.</p><p>“It’s funny how things work out.”</p><p>Sam turns. “Jack?”</p><p>“Hello.” He smiles, raising his hand in a wave.</p><p>Sam grins, pulling the kid into a one-armed hug. “I thought—”</p><p>“I missed you.” The hug breaks. “Amara recommended I take a break. She can cover while I’m gone.”</p><p>Sam laughs, disbelieving, and he pulls Jack into the party. “Look who made it!”</p><hr/><p>In the years that would come, Jack would only visit twice more, but he never really left their side anyway. In the years that would come, the bunker would never be empty, turning instead into a place for hunters to rest, regroup, and research.</p><p>Sam and Eileen were married in the spring. They got a house within driving distance of the bunker, and Sam made Dean promise to come every Friday for dinner (with the exception of a hunt). Dean did, and he always brought Cas and pie. After the kids, he brought Miracle too.</p><p>As for Cas and Dean, they stayed in the bunker, but the hunts dwindled until one day Dean found himself doing backstage work more than actual hunting. He met the realization with a shrug and called it retirement. That was the same day Cas finally gave up his grace. No stupid human to save; no grace needed. In the end, they were together, and that was enough.</p><p>The dead in the Empty were eventually moved courtesy of Death, Jack, Amara, and a lot of work. The new afterlife turned into something akin to Purgatory; albeit, nice for the ones who could behave. The Empty got their silence. Somehow, Gabriel still managed to get candy.</p><p>And Jody did get that dinner which turned into a bit of a bizarre affair. Fairies, man.</p><p>(Adam also lived.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Choices I Made</b><br/>1. The Empty existed before Chuck and Amara which leads me to believe there's only one for all universes.<br/>2. I felt like the boys were always supposed to end up retiring into a supporting role, so I did that.<br/>3. Zachariah had to have one speaking line because I hate him.<br/>4. Yes. Gabriel needed to be eating popcorn in the background. Don't @ me.<br/>5. I was tempted to do this in a screenplay format <s>because that's my jam</s> but the prospect of coding it into AO3 was definitively <i>not</i>, so we'll settle with me trying to make the cuts and fades with scene breaks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>